M-rated Series Part 2
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Sequel to M-Rated Series. Rose/Alice/Bella.


**RAPED BY NINE DYKES  
****ROSALIE'S POV**

I spent two weeks away from college at a hospital to do case study work for my degree in nursing. I was part of a group- there were nine other women, all 10 to 20 years lder than me. I was 19.

All the other women all knew each other, went to the same postgraduate program. I was kind of a ptotege, an undergrad in an advanced studies program. Over the two weeks I became the group's mascot.

On our last night, we celebrated. They had plotted to get me drunk and suceeded. As we moved from bar to bar, the touching of me, the grazing of breasts, the hands on my thighs, became a sommon place. They all took turns dirty dancing with me, goading to rub my pussy on their outstreched leg.

When I could no longer stand, two of the women insisted me to a cab. Each put an arm under mine, each grabbed a breast, squeezed them as we walked. In the cab, each took a leg and draped it over their's.

I remember the cabbies's eyes in the mirror as the women pulled my panties aside, exposing my sex. They shared a laugh as I whimpered. I got aroused.

At the hotel, in the leader's suite, they laid me on a coffee table, stripped me naked. While they waited for the rest of the group they invaded my pussy with a candle. It dangled from me as the rest of the group filled the room.

Someone started frigging me with the candle. Hnds were all over my breasts. I remember saying "please stop" when a woman straddled my face, her naked cunt stilling my voice.

These dykes started taking turns eating me out, sometimes two at once. I had my first orgasm. In the rare moment when someone who was not sitting on my face, I saw anither women round me, fondling each other as they watched the specticle I became.

From the chatter, I learbned they had wagered on how many times they could make me cum. One said she would not stop woking on me until I came ten times. As their tongues worked on me, I remember grinding my pussy up to their faces.

The woman who had bet that I would cum tenfold had a tongue stud with the little spikes on the ball. Her tongue gave me at least five orgasms. They they buried a vibrating egg in me, drank and watched as I spasmed.

I guess, exhaused, I passed out.

**SORORITY INITIATION  
****ALICE'S POV**

My roomate, Kate and I pledged a sorortity. Lots of stupid stuff like crawling in the woods in the dark and eating cat food, but I could never have imagined what happened to me on that initiation night.

The night started with a call. My pledge mother was on the phone telling me to be at the house at exactly 8PM. She told me to come alone and stand by the door. Somebody will get me.

At 8:02 the door swung open and one of the sisters yanked me into the house. I saw Kate sitting on the couch blindfolded. A vsister stood, looking stern, watching over us to make sure that there was no talking.

The blindfolded me and led me to the couch. The house was four stories tall.I realised that whatever is going on the third and fourth floors. I heard, very faintly, a girl yelping.

One by one, me at lasgt, they led us to the top floor. The told me to take off my blindfold. The pledge mother ordered me to do that. She led me to the bedroom. Three sisters were crowded round a computer, speaking very sofly.

The pledge mother said that there are three stages to the initiation and that every girl has to do stage 1. Then they have to pick two cards to determinde if they go to stage 2 or 3.

If I want them to stop I will say Dentist. They will stop and never contact me again.

A sister got a poster board with slits in it. In the slits there were handmade cards. I picked two cards. The pledge mother gave them to the sisters at the computer. They began to whisper and type on the PC.

The pledge mother said that stage 1 they pride themselves on their appearence. They wanted to look at my bosy. So I stripped to my bra and panties. Then she told me to take my bra off. I let my bra fall to the floor.

They complimented my tits. Then the pledge sister said that I have to take my panties off. It is a good thing that I waxed. I was mortified that I would be naked in front of the sorority.

I layed on the bed and two sisters propped my legs up. The Pledge mother rubbed my panties over my snatch. Then I took it off. She suddenly sniffed them then the sisters took turns to sniff them

The four girls stared at my pussy. Then they pushed my legs back to look at my ass. They held my legs open and took pics of my cunt and asshole ! They uploaded the pics to the PCs. My pledge mother then announced that I am ready for stage 2.

I heard a girl scream FUCK ! from another room.

They threw me a robe, walked me down the hall to the bath. The Pledge mother said that the second card a picked was a masturbation card. I took of the robe and sat on the counter. The girls sat in the fold-up metal chairs.

I awkwardly started rubbing my dry pussy until the Pledge mother huffed and said "I'll make you wet, bitch." She sucked on mu nipple. I watched her tongue me and started to get wet.

"Open your legs," a sister said. I opened them displayed my wetness.

I began to rub my clit and pinch my nipple with my left hand. A sister said "Open it up with your fingers and let us see your hole."

I displayed my hole. All four of them looked turned on. I put a finger in my pussy, started pumping. I got two more fingers in and fucked myself harder.

Now all four girls were getting themselves off. One girl came up to me and pulled her skirt up to show me her pussy. The pledge mother moaned. I secretly wanted to eat her.

Then a few minutes later I was finally a pledge sister.

Later that night I learned from Kate that I got off easy. The sisters who took her to a bedroom kept her blindfold on and she had to pull on a train with five fraternity guys. She said she loved it.

**MY ROOMMATE FUCKED WITH THE STRAP-ON  
****BELLA'S POV**

You know that I am bi, but I want to tell you hoe I got to that place. I belonged to a sorority. Because of how our sisters talk, my roommate Irina and I knew a lot about frat guys, like who is good in the bed and the size of their dicks, etc.

One night Irina said she had details on a guy she though was cute and nice. He was not a love em' and leave em' kinda guy. He had a megaphallus and knew how o use it. Irina saaid that he loves oral and his kink was a finger in your ass.

Irina admitted that she had been fantasising about sex with a guy with a very large cock. In bed, lights out we shared penis size stories. I got turned on by Irina's stories and started to rub myself under the covers.

"Have you ever wanted to have a moster cock ?' Irina asked.

"Sound hot," I giggled a bit.

She noticed my voice shaking. "Are you okay ?"

Getting ever more excited, I came, not caring whether Irina heard my stirrings. Satiated, I fell asleep. Later, a noise wakened me. Irina was next to my bed. She reached for my breast. Confident as she always, she found my erect nipple, rubbed it between her thumb and forefinger.

I moaned, reached to feel Irina's breast. My stomach full of butterflies. I grasped her large breast. She knew I was ready. She moved to kiss me. A jolt of excitement shot to my pussy. Lisa pulled my nightie over my breasts, took a nipple into her mouth. I had to cum now.

I rubbed my clit, she pushed my hand aside and slid two fingers into my pussy while rubbing my clit with her thumb. Fuck ! I orgasmed. It felt great.

Next Irina revealed a strap-on dildo, put it on an layed on me. She ground her pubic bone on my clit. She pushed into me roughly. Gentle becane a thing of the past. She fucked me hard like a man who had taken many women with their consent. Something about fucking vs. being fucked changed her.

As she worked the monster cock deper she started calling me names. Whore. Cocksucker. Stuff like that. Involuntarily, I started humping back. Never, ever did that with a guy. This went on for about 10 minutes, grinding, cursing, sweating, her female side gone from the room.

Then something weird happened. Her whole body vibrated. She squirted hot liquid into me.

She then collapsed on me as I had my own orgasm. The best I'd ever had.

Soon Lisa got pregnant with some random guy's kid and did not return to school. But I didn't waste time waiting for her. I bought a new strap-on and seduced my new roomate, Rosalie Hale. She is a lesbian after her ex-boyfriend Emmett Cullen cheated on her.


End file.
